Después del desastre
by Diana Candy
Summary: Muchos nos preguntamos qué pudo ocurrir después de la boda fallida de Ranma y Akane. Pues bien, esta historia relata lo que sucedió después del desastre… según mi imaginación.


**Sin fines de lucro. Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi propiedad, sino de la magnífica mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

><p>Este pequeño relato es sobre el <strong>final <strong>**del manga de Ranma ½**, por lo que para comprenderlo, les recomiendo leer el tomo 37 y 38, en donde concluye la historia.

Muchos nos preguntamos qué pudo ocurrir después de la boda fallida de Ranma y Akane. Pues bien, esta historia relata lo que sucedió _después del desastre_… según mi imaginación.

* * *

><p>—<p>

—

**Después del desastre**

—

—

—

Después de una larga carrera, en que había escapado del montón de psicópatas que le perseguían, Ranma por fin pudo suspirar aliviado, aunque a medias, pues a pesar de haber perdido de vista a sus enemigos y a sus pretendientas locas, aún no había encontrado a Akane. Mientras recorría las calles en su búsqueda, se sorprendía de lo solitarias que se encontraban. Al parecer, casi todos los habitantes de Nerima habían asistido a lo que prometía ser el _evento del año_, en el Dojo Tendo.

Al pasar por el canal de agua de la ciudad, corriendo sobre la cerca, el chico escuchó el fuerte sonido de algo pesado que caía sobre el agua. Cuando volvió la mirada, vio a una chica bajo el puente.

«Así que ahí estabas, boba…»

La escena resultaba de lo más curioso a la vista de cualquiera: una bella chica de corto cabello, vestida de novia, con el velo y vestido levantado más arriba de las rodillas, que tomaba inmensas piedras para arrojarlas —con una sorprendente fuerza— al canal de agua. Ranma se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Aka…? —pero antes de concluir su pregunta, Akane se volvió con furia hacia él.

—¡Ya déjenme en paz! —gritó y lazó la enorme roca hacia Ranma, quien evadió el ataque con gran agilidad.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios te sucede!? —exclamó él, con el corazón acelerado de sorpresa. Akane se sorprendió de igual forma al verle y puso la roca en el suelo.

—¡Vaya, lo siento! Creí que se trataba de alguna de esas fieras locas.

—¿Te refieres a…?

—Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, Kuno, Happosai… en fin, todos esos dementes.

—Oh, así que tú también escapaste del circo.

—Si no lo hacía, seguro que tus lindas novias me mataban allí mismo. Por cierto, ¿dónde las has dejado? Te veías tan a gusto con esas tres encima tuyo.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues yo podría asegurar que eras la chica más feliz del mundo en los brazos de Kuno, y también siendo toqueteada por Happosai —dijo Ranma. Akane estaba a punto de responder, pero el chico la interrumpió—. Akane, créeme, no tengo ánimos de pelear ahora. Siento que mi cabeza va a estallar.

—Yo tampoco estoy de humor —respondió ella pesadamente, al tiempo que se sentaba en la roca que momentos atrás iba a arrojar, y Ranma se sentó a su lado derecho.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos sobre el desastroso día. Ella miraba al cielo y él posaba la vista en el suelo.

Entre más analizaba los acontecimientos, mayor era la molestia de Ranma. Desde que amaneció, todo parecía ser un día como cualquier otro en el Dojo. Sin embargo, en el trascurso de la mañana, Ranma fue noqueado con una sartén; vestido y preparado para una boda, mientras yacía inconsciente; fue también chantajeado a casarse con Akane, para obtener el Nannichuan*; y al querer apoderarse de dicho tesoro, tuvo que enfrentarse contra todos cuantos deseaban lo mismo, aunque al final nadie lo obtuviera; luego, fue acosado por sus pretendientas y otros tantos pervertidos que aprovecharon la situación; finalmente, tuvo que escapar para encontrar a la boba de Akane y asegurarse que estuviera a salvo, pues de súbito había desaparecido ella del Dojo. Hasta el momento, ese había sido su ajetreado día. Era como si el mundo entero hubiese acordado hacerle el día imposible. Ranma estaba realmente frustrado, pues estuvo a punto de obtener aquello que tanto deseaba desde años atrás: La cura a su maldición; pero todo, como siempre, resultó arruinado.

Ranma seguía paseando la mirada por el suelo, hasta que sus ojos vieron los pies de Akane, sorprendiéndolo al notar que estaban descalzos. Él no hizo comentario sobre eso, sino que siguió observándola con disimulo, y ella no reparaba en ello, ya que tenía su rostro y vista fija a un lado opuesto de donde Ranma se encontraba. El chico subió un poco la mirada, y se dio cuenta en que el vestido de novia de Akane estaba amarrado por encima de las rodillas. Por la forma en que estaba sentada con las piernas extendidas, el vestido se había subido un poco más, dejando ver todo su muslo derecho, y en éste, se asomaba una delgada liga, bordada de encaje y diminutos listones de seda: Era una liga de novia. Aunque Ranma sabía realmente muy poco sobre bodas, conocía la famosa tradición extranjera en que el novio desata esa liga del muslo de la novia, en representación de su nuevo derecho a tocar a su mujer, y luego lanza dicha prenda entre los hombres solteros… Pensar en ello hizo que el rostro de Ranma se llenara de colores. La simple imagen de Akane sentada en esa postura, con tal prenda al descubierto, resultaba abrumadoramente sensual. En realidad, a pesar de estar un poco despeinada, descalza y con el vestido algo desarreglado, Akane aún lucía tan hermosa como él la había admirado en la mañana. Ranma la observada con el rostro aún ruborizado, cuando ella se volvió hacia él. Él bajó la mirada al instante, para que ella no se percatara de sus mejillas coloridas ni de la dirección en que sus ojos habían estado prestando atención.

—¿Por qué estás descalza? —preguntó Ranma de pronto, intentando no sonar nervioso.

—Porque tenía puestas las zapatillas desde bien entrada la mañana y me estaban matando los tacones, además me era muy difícil correr con ellos, así que al escapar del Dojo, me los quité y los escondí en el camino.

La voz de Akane sonaba muy cansada, y Ranma notó que sus ojos lucían rojizos, además que el bello maquillaje de los mismos parecía haberse deslavado un poco.

Ranma no imaginaba que Akane se sentía tan abatida como él mismo, pues ella había cargado con el peso de conocer toda la maña de su padre para efectuar el "Gran día".

Desde que amaneció fue sometida a la voluntad de su padre, sus hermanas y la tía Nodoka, todo con tal de que Ranma pudiese obtener al fin la cura a su maldición.

—"_¡Cásate con Ranma, hija, por favor! Él obtendrá el Nannichuan, yo tendré un heredero para el Dojo y tú serás la primera de tus hermanas en contraer matrimonio… ¡Todos ganaremos!…" _— así le había rogado su padre aquella mañana, entre lágrimas. Akane fue impulsada a aceptar la boda, sólo por ésa ganancia para Ranma… Pero había _algo_ más, algo que Akane no se atrevía a admitir ni siquiera para sí misma, algo que la alentó a ceder después de años de negarse a casarse con tal fenómeno; y ése _algo _estaba relacionado a todo lo ocurrido en el _Monte Fénix._ Al pensar en ello, un pesar invadió Akane, y éste era aún más desagradable que usar zapatillas de tacón alto. Inevitablemente, sus ojos se humedecieron y sus manos temblaron un poco, así que ella se volvió al lado opuesto de la mirada de Ranma, mientras apretaba sus puños; pero él se había dado cuenta de todo. Impulsivamente, Ranma preguntó algo que ya anteriormente había cuestionado:

—Akane… ¿Por qué aceptaste casarte conmigo?

—Mi padre prometió darte el Nannichuan si me casaba contigo.

—Ah…

Ranma se sintió un poco decepcionado al obtener esa respuesta, pues dentro de él también había _algo _que deseaba escuchar una contestación diferente. Pero ahora era el turno de Akane.

—Ranma… ¿En verdad no recuerdas lo que me dijiste en el Monte Fénix? —preguntó ella, sin mirarlo aún.

—No…

—Ah…

Akane se levantó de la roca, tomó una pequeña piedra y se acercó a la orilla del canal, para lanzarla y hacerla revotar en el agua.

Akane, a pesar de su aparente rudeza, seguía siendo una chica: Incomprensible, voluble, sentimental. Y Ranma, a pesar de su extraña maldición cambia-sexo, era un chico, que no sabía comprender a las mujeres… como toda la raza masculina.

Aun así, aun si no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Akane, Ranma podía adivinar que al igual que él, ella no se sentía bien. Así que Ranma siguió a Akane hasta la orilla, e imitándola, comenzó a lanzar piedras al agua del canal.

—Realmente… es… —empezó a decir Ranma—. ¿Realmente es importante que recuerde lo que dije en Jusenkyou?

Akane permaneció en silencio.

—Lo único que recuerdo de todo lo ocurrido, es que tú estuviste a punto de morir… ¡Maldición, Akane! ¡¿Cómo demonios esperas que recuerde cada detalle del Monte Fénix después de haber vivido esa pesadilla, idiota?! —gritó el chico, y lanzó al agua la enorme roca en que se habían sentado momentos atrás—. Pero… si yo dije algo significativo, lo importante es que tú lo recuerdas… Y si no lo recuerdo… yo… yo tal vez… lo repetiré algún día… —dijo el chico con las mejillas coloradas, pues Akane en la mañana le había mencionado que él dijo algo sobre amarla.

—Ranma… —ahora Akane estaba conmovida, y su enojo había desaparecido por completo—. ¿Sabes algo? Me alegra que la boda no se haya efectuado. Nunca fue mi sueño casarme por soborno.

—Tampoco es muy agradable que el banquete incluya panecillos explosivos —agregó Ranma, y ambos rieron.

—Lo único que lamento es que el hermoso vestido que compro la tía Nodoka se haya ensuciado —dijo ella, mostrándole a Ranma que algunas partes del vestido estaban manchadas.

—¡Bah, exageras como siempre! No es nada que no tenga solución para la próxima ocasión —respondió Ranma, e inmediatamente se mordió la lengua, al reparar en que prácticamente le había dicho a Akane habría una segunda boda. Ella se había sorprendido tanto como él—. ¡No, no, lo siento! ! ¡Lo que yo quise decir…!

—Tienes razón. Lo enviaré a la tintorería, junto con tu traje, para que arreglen ambos —dijo Akane, al tiempo que se acercaba a Ranma para tocar la manga de saco—. Parece que el smoking se desgarró un poco ¿Tú crees que el traje y el vestido tengan arreglo?…

—Cre… creo que sí… Si no, aún podrías usar el kimono…

—Yo… usaré el que te guste más…

Ahora ambos daban indirectas de una segunda boda, con toda la intención.

—Te había dicho antes que luces linda en ambos… Aunque creo que tu trasero luciría menos gordo con el vestido japonés, y además, el escote del vestido que llevas hace que te veas aún más pecho-plano.

—¡Ranma!

Y Ranma lo arruinó. El rubor de Akane ahora se debía a su enojo, y crecía con cada golpe que sentaba al chico.

—¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué eres tan agresiva?!

—¡Porque tú eres un idiota!

—¡Pero dijiste que querías mi opinión! —se quejó Ranma, y su dolor de cabeza volvió—. En fin, ¿dónde dijiste que dejaste tus zapatillas?

—Las escondí en el parque, no recuerdo muy bien en dónde, pero fue dentro de la arboleda.

—Perfecto, necesito caminar un rato, o mi jaqueca no desaparecerá jamás. Andando.

—Está bien. Con suerte los locos ya se habrán ido cuando regresemos a casa. Es un alivio que la ciudad esté prácticamente abandonada hoy; sería extraño que nos vieran pasear vestidos así.

—¿Quieres decir que después de todos estos años, aún te importa "_el qué dirán"_?

—Buen punto.

Akane se arremangó bien el vestido, para procurar no arruinarlo más, y Ranma se enjuagó el rostro un poco. Antes de avanzar, él volvió a mirar los pies descalzos de Akane. Se puso delante de ella, dándole la espalda, y se agachó.

—Anda, arriba.

—¿Me cargarás? Dijiste que te dolía la cabeza.

—Ya has estado con los pies desnudos un buen rato; te hará daño seguir así. No seas obstinada; arriba —y él mismo la subió a su espalda.

Entonces se pusieron en marcha. Más que buscar las zapatillas, ambos paseaban para relajarse un poco, después de semejante día. Había sido un día de locos, pero los dos jóvenes estaban muy cómodos al lado del otro. Akane pensaba en que, si la boda se hubiese concretado, Ranma ahora la cargaría entre sus brazos, no en su espalda, pero se sentía contenta. Por su parte, Ranma, con las mejillas algo teñidas, estaba concentrado en no mirar la liga de novia que Akane llevaba aún en el muslo.

—

Fin.

—

—

* * *

><p>*Nannichuan: Agua de <em>"El manantial del hombre ahogado"<em>, que es la cura a la maldición de Ranma.

* * *

><p>—<p>

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¿Cómo están, criaturas? :3

Mi agenda es el peor corsé del mundo: Me aprieta mucho y no me deja respirar -.-' Pero ahora ya estoy en plan de ordenar mejor mi tiempo, para poder publicar más historias por aquí, pues tengo muchos fic's que compartirles ñwñ Espero que me hagan el honor de seguir mis pequeñas historias :'D Les mando todo mi amor y más sincero agradecimiento a quienes se han paseado por mis escritos.

¡Nos leemos pronto! Abachotes & bechotes *3*

**PD: **_Sus reviews son la salsa de mis tacos._


End file.
